2016-09-05
This is what happened on Monday, September 05, 2016 in stories that can be dated. Events Redding, CA to New York At the beginning of the trip from Redding, California to Whateley, Tia Del Bosque decides to review how she got here.Down the Rabbit Hole: Part 1 The MCO pulls Tia out of line for an inspection. It goes surprising well (for the MCO); the agent in charge, Agent Donnely, apparently knows Agent Berkowitz. She gets on the plane barely on time. Meanwhile, back at the MCO office, Agent Donnely discusses the case with his boss: things are not what they seem. Tia has been very subtly manipulated to find that MCO a professional organization instead of a set of goons. They have plans to use her for better publicity. On the plane, her seatmate, apparently a businessman but actually an MCO plant, "recognizes" her and gets her to tell him the actual story, not the one the Chronicle had printed. (On arriving in New York, Tia joins the rest of the kids who have been held up by the MCO lockdown.) The gentleman Tia has been talking to on the plane is an MCO plant. The MCO decides they can use her.Down the Rabbit Hole: Part 3 New York An apparently over-excited agent triggers an MCO alert in New York City, locking down all airline arrivals and departures.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 1 Morgana has a nightmare flashback while on a plane coming into New York from Heathrow in England.Blood Sisters Bianca lands in New York from Chicago, and just misses the MCO setting up a checkpoint. Morgana has an unpleasant experience going through customs and the MCO checkpoint. Tia gets off the delayed flight and discovers a checkpoint where it shouldn’t be. Laura has a lot of problems. Erica von Abendritter is not enjoying a shopping expedition with her grandmother and Calliope when uncle Adolph calls. It seems something has happened that suggests a change in plans. Bianca calls Whateley. The temp answering the phones tells her they’ll send someone to help and then walks to Whateley Security because all lines are busy. The Steel Falcon decides to check out JFK airport after hearing about the FAA lockdown. Tanya arrives. More hassle. Shieldwall checks in with his contact on way into Boston. Silverplate is targeting one of the kids. Kenshin and Hikaru arrive and have trouble at the MCO checkpoint. Bianca hooks up with Tia and Kenshin at the gate for the delayed Berlin flight. The Mighty Squid plans his next venture while in the Cephalopod Base surrounded by his minions. Tania gets hung up at the MCO checkpoint, and the runs into Laura the (blue girl) - literally. They get that sorted and then hurry to the gate with the delayed Berlin flight. Morgana hooks up with Glyph at the departure gate. The school sends an airline agent to handle things. He collects (almost) everyone and gets them on a bus to a hotel - Comfort Inn. They meet an Evolution Rocks! person handing out pamphlets. They see a black power armor squad arrive as they’re leaving. Erica and Calliope meet up with the other kids in the hotel lobby. They decide to go out to find some real New York hot dogs.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 2 A mysterious man dodges the gaggle of teenagers and then studies a couple of them. He goes to his office, dismisses his secretary for the day, and enters a hidden room through a bookcase. The teens find a hot dog vendor, who they leave in shock over the amount two of the girls eat. Then The Mighty Squid arrives. Havoc ensues. Hikaru arrives in a diplomatic limo, surveys the scene and departs. Lillian Dennon arrives and deploys a devise to conceal the kids’ faces from cameras, etc. Then she leaves. The Squid and his minions wind up in jail after the action is over. Lillian Dennon, the teacher who used to be known as Wildhammer, discusses the incident with the police. The kids go back to their hotel. Having been instructed to stay out of trouble, they decide to go out on a minor shopping expedition. Hikaru is attending a diplomatic function when she gets a call from Lillian Dennon. She gets to herd the teens in the morning.The Big Apple comes with Calamari: Part 3 The teen herd goes in search of cosmetics for Laura, and then grazes on the way back. Ryan Malcolm notices a young girl who seems to need help. He gets her a cab so she and the small squid she’s carrying can get home. A group of Japanese tourists stops the kids and insists on pictures. So much for Lillian Dennon’s devise, which was supposed to make sure they couldn’t be identified from pictures. They stop in a bookstore. Erica buys a translation of a German comic: “Secrets of the Shadow Wars,” that has her grandparents, uncle and aunt in it. Then they get back to the hotel. Erica and Calliope are treated to a lesson on how to leave a hotel without getting caught - and how to get back in, likewise. The rest of the crew has their own discussions. Washington to New York to Whateley Nick and A.J. depart Washington, DC.The Road to Whateley: Part 3 After a big, multi-sided battle in Central Park, A.J. palms a truth spell on a spell slip and gets Daisy Hawking to tell what she was really after. She is arrested. On Dr. Thunder's orders, Stronghold and Mega-Girl take Nick and AJ to Whateley in the Empire City Guard's War Wagon. See also *September Calendar *Previous day *Following day References Category:Timeline